


Controle Parental

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teenager Tom, teenager tord
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Quando os pais de Tord quiseram conhecer o garoto que namorava o filho deles,Tom.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 2





	Controle Parental

> _"Eu vou direto ao ponto,_
> 
> _os meus pais querem te conhecer, Tom."_

Por fora Tom parecia calmo, mas, por dentro, a ansiedade corroía suas entranhas de maneiras que não saberia descrever. Tord estava do seu lado, um pouco mais a frente, segurando a maçaneta da porta sem abri-la e ele não parecia exatamente bem.

Tanto quanto Tom não demonstrava, ele parecia querer adiar o inevitável e os dois teriam uma última conversa antes que ele abrisse aquela porta:

— Antes de você conhecer os meus pais, eles são um pouco... _diferentes_ , ok?

_— Eles não podem ser mais estranhos que você, commie._

_— Eu te odeio..._

Tord deveria estar exagerando, os pais dele não podiam ser tão ruins assim- não, na verdade podiam sim, para ter um filho como commie com certeza alguma coisa não pode ser normal.

Claro que Tom manteria aquele pensamento para si mesmo, mas vendo o quanto hesitante o outro estava em apenas girar a maçaneta precisou falar:

— Tá, eles realmente não podem ser tão ruins. Abre isso logo.

O norueguês finalmente abriu a porta e contra todas as expectativas, não tinha ninguém a vista. Entrou logo atrás dele, olhando ao redor sem ter certeza do que deveria falar agora. Mas sentiu cheiro de alguma coisa no fogo, bem, já era quase almoço-

Ah merda, iria almoçar com os pais de Tord? Sentar à mesa com eles, conversar...

Maldita ansiedade.

Pensou em desistir, sair correndo, mas a porta já estava fechada.

_— Pai!?_

Tord tomou a frente, saindo para procurar os adultos pela casa e lhe deixando sozinho logo na entrada da casa. Sentiu vontade de ir com ele, mas ficou ali mesmo, esperando.

Não passou nem um minuto antes que Tom escutasse os passos, pesados e barulhentos, porém bastante lentos. Olhou para o corredor pequeno, na sua posição só podia ver a escada para o segundo andar da casa, com o nervosismo coçando na parte de trás da cabeça.

Então um homem saiu de uma porta em arco e a princípio pareceu normal, até que ele se virou para Tom. Nas mãos dele havia uma espingarda.

De repente sentiu medo.

— Você deve ser o garoto que está saindo com o meu filho.

O sorriso simpático e a postura do homem não combinaram com a maneira que ele apontou a arma de fogo na sua direção.

Quando ele destravou o click soou alto demais e chegou a dar alguns passos na sua direção, ao mesmo tempo que Tom estava se preparando para pular pela janela. Então Tord finalmente voltou:

— Pai? _O que você tá fazendo?!_ — Ele segurou e puxou a espingarda pelo cano como se não fosse com nada. — Pelo amor de Deus, para com isso!

— O que, filho?

— Isso! — E ele segurou a arma como se já estivesse completamente familiarizado e confortável, aquilo meio que assustou Tom. — Por acaso tá carregada!?

Por impulso Tord apontou o cano para um jarro brega em um móvel e puxou o gatilho...

Mas nada aconteceu.

Tom finalmente percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração e soltou, respirando devagar e profundamente por causa do alívio, ainda sentindo o coração bater pesadamente no peito. Talvez por isso não percebeu a presença do outro adulto imediatamente. Ele usava um suéter vermelho exatamente igual ao outro homem, mas com um avental por cima de "kiss the c-".

_Tom tratou de ignorar o detalhe._

— Pat? — Ele observou a cena sem entender nada. A segunda coisa que chamou a atenção do inglês foram aquelas sobrancelhas. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Paul, o Tord trouxe o namorado para nos conhecer!

Em um piscar de olhos viu Paul enfiar um cartucho de munição em uma pistola. Ele sorria.

— _Finalmente!_

Tom sentiu como se estivesse no meio da toca de leões e a sua única segurança fosse o namorado:

— Dá pra vocês pararem com isso!? — Tord falou alto demais, visivelmente zangado com a situação.

— Pelo menos ele não fugiu... ainda.

_— PAI!_

— Nós só estamos brincando, calma filho. — Patryk chegou perto do marido e pegou a pistola dele, não sem uma reclamação, travando, tirando o cartucho e guardando-a no coldre debaixo do suéter. Então continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Vamos, a comida está quase pronta.

Tord passou a mão no rosto e olhou para Tom como se pedisse desculpas. O encarou de volta e não reagiu imediatamente, mas sentiu por um momento que tinha desaprendido a falar.

Depois que os dois homens saíram finalmente sentiu-se confortável o suficiente para comentar, após um longo momento de silêncio:

_— ...eles são mesmo piores que você, commie._

...

Impressionantemente o almoço não foi tão ruim quanto Tom achou que fosse ser e foi recheado de conversas. 

Paul foi inesperadamente mais simpático do que estava esperando, tranquilo também, mas fez algumas perguntas sobre os seus pais que Tom, depois de tudo, se viu obrigado a responder. Aparentemente deu as respostas certas, Tord sorriu discretamente na sua direção.

Patryk comentou, rindo, que da última vez que o filho tinha levado um rapaz para casa ele havia pulado a janela com medo e lhe elogiou por não ser um covarde. Primeiro sorriu com um frio na barriga, de medo, e depois pensou um pouco nisso. Tord tinha falado uma vez que nunca havia namorado antes. 

Agora os dois estavam no quarto dele, com a porta entreaberta e observando-o jogar um videogame de luta, Tom pensou em trazer esse assunto a tona:

— Você já namorou antes?

Mas definitivamente não estava esperando por uma resposta como a que recebeu:

— Não realmente, foi um _teste_.

Encarou o rosto do mais baixo com curiosidade enquanto ele parecia muito concentrado em ganhar do computador no jogo, assim que pensou em perguntar mais alguma coisa Tord apenas foi mais rápido:

— Eu precisava saber como os meus pais iam agir se eu trouxesse um "namorado" — Fez aspas com uma mão só. — para cá. Eles sempre foram muito superprotetores.

— Você fez um garoto passar por _aquilo_ só por teste!? 

— _Claro._

A resposta veio com um sorriso e um encolher de ombros, ao mesmo tempo que Tom perguntou-se se deveria mesmo se surpreender com isso. Conhecia Tord desde o fundamental, ele _sempre_ foi assim… Apesar de tudo, ainda estava curioso:

— Ok, mas _por que_?

Antes de qualquer coisa o outro garoto terminou de vencer a partida e deixou o controle remoto de fio no chão, onde ambos também estavam sentados, então virou o rosto na sua direção com um daqueles sorrisos enigmáticos que podiam significar dezenas de coisas diferentes, característicos apenas de Tord, enquanto lhe encarava com um olhar afiado:

— Eu não podia arriscar com quem realmente queria namorar, certo? 

Essa tinha sido, de longe, a coisa mais legal que Tord havia lhe falado desde que pediu ele em namoro. 

Quando o norueguês se encostou em Tom, logo tratou de colocar um braço ao redor dos ombros dele e os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo considerável. Foi Tord que riu e se inclinou para começar aquele beijo casto e agradável que os dois imediatamente fecharam os olhos. Aos poucos o contato foi se aprofundando e as línguas timidamente se encontraram. Mas foi bom, muito bom como sempre era, Tom não achava que deveria ter outra pessoa no mundo que beijasse melhor que Tord – mas não era como se já tivesse experimentado algum outro beijo, também.

Os dois garotos estavam tão imersos no beijo que só perceberam a presença de uma terceira pessoa quando ela bateu na porta e se pronunciou:

— _Com licença_? 

No mesmo instante ele se afastaram como se aquele beijo fosse uma coisa muito errada, Tom estava muito nervoso e não conseguiu controlar a vergonha que subiu pelo rosto. Ao mesmo tempo Paul estava parado perto da porta, olhando para os dois com as sobrancelhas franzidas e rapidamente Tord tratou de responder: 

— Sim, pai? 

— Mantenha a porta aberta, sim?

 _Tom não sabia onde enfiar a cara_. 

— _Claro…_

Quando o adulto saiu do campo de visão ninguém disse nada imediatamente e muito menos se encararam, ambos os garotos envergonhados demais por terem sido "pegos no flagra" daquele jeito. O inglês não pensou que fosse se sentir assim e não conseguia nem imaginar como Tord deveria estar se sentindo, mas foi ele que quis quebrar aquele clima primeiro:

— Tom, você- — Tord gaguejou desajeitadamente e se interrompeu, tentando se acalmar, enquanto apontava para a televisão de tubo. — o que você acha gente jogar um pouco? Eu posso fazer o outro controle funcionar… 

— Parece legal, eu acho. 

Eles sorriram envergonhados um para o outro e Tord pegou um controle debaixo da cama que tinha o fio descapado, mas recoberto com fita adesiva preta. 

— Pode ir escolhendo o jogo.

No meio de um monte de jogos orientais, alguns com avisos de +18 e mulheres em poses provocantes nas capa – _definitivamente_ não estava surpreso – acabou escolhendo um que lembrava _Street Fighter_ e foi isso que Tom e Tord fizeram durante a tarde inteira. 

Felizmente os seus pais ligaram exatamente quando Tord sugeriu um daqueles jogos com capa sexualizada que Tom tinha, honestamente, _medo_ do que poderia ter.


End file.
